


Body Language

by nate_fml



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jackson is blind, M/M, Mark is mute, Soulmate AU, i guess, soulmate au in which everyone has a disability that disappears after you first kiss your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nate_fml/pseuds/nate_fml
Summary: Everyone is born with a disability that disappears the moment one locks lips with their soulmate. This way humans will learn to fall in love unconditionally. Dedication can make the impossible possible.Mark wished he could tell Jackson how he feels. Jackson wished Mark would be the one he could see.





	Body Language

Every morning, Mark woke up with him on his mind and pain in his heart. It wasn't fair. His life wasn't fair. The universe wasn't fair. Born mute in a world where everyone has a disability until they first lock lips with their soulmate hadn't seem all too bad at first. Until he fell in love with someone he couldn't talk to, and he was in despair. 

\--

Someone tapped on Jackson's shoulder. One, two, pause, three, four. The rhythm. He couldn't help the smile that was spreading on his lips. He didn't want to help the smile. "Mark!" he said cheerfully as he heard the other sit down across from him and felt him pushing a hot drink in his hand. "Don't worry, I found this place very easily. Wasn't hard." Of course it was hard for him to find this café. It wasn't well known, it was rather the exact opposite, and he had to find his way through some smaller, less used streets, but as he tasted the coffee Mark had gotten him, he wondered why no one could tell him where to find it without him saying the address. But now he definitely understood why this was Mark's favourite café. Even without what tasted like the best coffee he ever had. The barista had been very nice, guiding him to an empty table, after she noticed he was blind and waiting for someone, and the overall atmosphere was pretty quiet, only soft music playing from somewhere.

But now Mark was finally here and Jackson couldn't wait to tell him all about his day. Well, luckily he had a lot to tell to keep their usual, pretty one sided conversations going. Of course he'd also love to hear about what Mark has to say, but sadly that was not possible yet. So they started what Jackson liked to call their 'little game'. He placed both his hands on the table and almost instantly the other put his own hands inside of them, intertwining their fingers. 

"You were late though, weren't you?"

For a second there was no reaction, but then Mark slightly squeezed his left hand. 'No'. Jackson giggled.

"You're a horrible liar... You're never late. Did something happen?"

Left hand again. He felt a bit relieved.

"Were the trains late?"

Right hand. A 'Yes'.

He waited a moment before he asked the next question.

"Did you really memorize how I like my coffee the best?"

Right. A wide smile made it's way to his face.

"Gosh, you're cute." He could basically sense Mark smiling, it was one of the things why they managed to understand each other this good without a proper way to communicate. Their little game sure had it's limits. He had made it up back after they had been introduced to each other. Something had clicked, neither of them knew what it was, but they immediately felt connected, as if it was always supposed to be like that, though Jackson still felt as if something was missing. He had wanted to know more about Mark, so he had invited him over, figured out a way for them to have at least a small amount of conversation, but it still wasn't complete. Maybe it was a picture of his best friend, maybe it was the sound of his voice. Something was missing and Jackson didn't know what.

\--

Mark could do this for hours. Just sitting there listening to whatever Jackson had to tell. He loved watching the other, how he moved, how his facial expressions changed so quickly. By now Mark could probably read him like an open book. It wasn't necessarily bad, since apparently his friend could read his thoughts. He didn't mind though. He had no way of talking, so it was rather helpful in their situation. How they managed to become this close was another question, a question he didn't really have interest in answering. It is how it is and it is good this way, but sometimes he did feel a bit weird, as if something that was supposed to be there just... wasn't there. When he had met Jackson, it was the first time he missed the ability to talk. All he could do now, was watch and listen, but he loved every second he got to spend with the other.

\--

Ever since they had greeted each other they had never let go of their hands, only occasionally to sip on their drinks but they made sure that at least one hand was always connected. His skin was tingling where Mark's thumb was rubbing soft circles on the back of Jackson's hand. It was an oddly calming feeling. It signaled him that Mark was still there, still listening to him, still being content, even though that last bit wasn't really something he felt through Mark's motion. He just knew. It happened more than often that he sensed his friends feelings and sometimes Jackson felt as though they understood each other perfectly. It felt right.

They've been sitting there for what felt like mere minutes, both knew it had been more than two hours already, their coffees were already empty and Jackson had ordered them two pieces of cake they were now eating, it was no different to when they usually met up, but it still felt special to them. Jackson had run out of things to talk about so now they were enjoying their company in silence, and even though Jackson hated silence, it was in no way an uncomfortable silence. He only ever felt like this with Mark, like there was no need to say anything, they were just happy existing next to each other. Everything was perfect. Or almost.

It was now that Jackson found out why he hated silence. It got him thinking. 

He realized how much he cared about Mark. He didn't know in what way, but somehow he felt like they were connected, as if they had always been friends even though they knew each other for only a few months. But in these few months this guy managed to become his best friend, without ever having said anything. Mark had sneaked his way into Jackson's life and he wasn't leaving. Jackson didn't want him to leave. Just the thought of losing him made his heart break and his mind race. He always felt so incredibly happy when he was with Mark, heck, he even felt happy when just his name was being mentioned. It always made him so smiley and warm. Being with him made him feel as if they were the only existing thing. It was as if they were in a different world, a different universe, a universe where he could see and Mark could talk, but it didn't matter. It made no difference. Because no matter where they went, as long as they went together Jackson felt right at home. As if it belonged like this. He felt as if something had hit him.

He can't lose this. He can't lose Mark. Because if he ever did, he would have lost his best friend, his smile, his happiness, his everything. And he realized. 

He loved Mark.

\--

He couldn't remember how it happened. Or when it happened. It didn't happen how they describe it in books or movies, it wasn't something that suddenly hit him. It didn't happen all of the sudden and unexpected because of Jackson doing something cute. No. Falling in love was a slow process. And Mark had felt every bit of it. 

He felt how he'd been drawn to Jackson right from the beginning. He felt how he became more and more attached to him. He felt how his heart skips a beat every time he gets to see Jackson, every time he hears his voice, his laugh. He wanted nothing more than protect this laugh. Keep Jackson smiling. He wanted him to be happy. To be healthy. And he wanted to protect the feeling he got when he was with Jackson. The feeling of being home. The feeling of being accepted. The feeling of being understood. He started to miss Jackson when they were separated for longer than a few hours. 

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he had no way of telling Jackson how he felt. He wanted to do so so bad. He wanted to scream it to the whole world. He loved his best friend. He loved Jackson Wang. He remembered the first time he was sure that this was what happened. He remembered how he broke out into silent tears as he sat on the couch thinking of him. How he had signed his parents the words "I love him" with shaking hands. How his mother immediately understood and went over to hug him. But it was all right, because she told him a very valuable piece of advice.

In this world, you are destined to be with someone. You either end up with the one you love, or you meet someone you love even more.

But still, there was no way Mark could tell Jackson how he felt. And he hated it.

\--

This wan't really big news to Jackson though. He realized. Somehow he had always known that what he felt for Mark was different then what he felt for others. It wasn't a big thing he had to learn to live with. It was just that now, now he knew. The first shock wore off pretty quick. He was more confused as to how he could fall in love with someone he could barely communicate with.

His confusion changed to worry really quick though, as he felt a shift in the mood. Mark had stopped the soothing motion of his thumb and his hand was trembling in Jackson's. He quickly laid down the fork with which he was eating his cake and placed his other hand on the table as well.

"Mark... Is something wrong? Are you... Are you crying?" His voice came out a bit shakier than he wished for, but the thought of a crying Mark in front of him broke his heart.

A squeeze on his left hand. Jackson swallowed thickly. Maybe he wasn't crying, but something was definitely wrong.

"Is there someone else besides us in this café?"

Left. Jackson stood up. Carefully, trying not to knock something over, never letting go of Mark's hands as he made his way around the table. He didn't hesitate to pull Mark out of his seat and into his arms. One hand resting on his back, the other in his hair, holding him tight as he whispered a simple "It's okay." into the older's ears. There was nothing more he could do, but as Mark put his arms around his neck and nestled his head into the crook of Jackson's neck, he felt how he was slowly calming down again. They stood there, in this small café, hugging. Others probably would have labeled this behavior as strange, but to them it felt completely natural. And it triggered something in Jackson. He wanted to say it out loud.

"You know... I... I don't know why I am saying this NOW in all of the times... but... well I probably shouldn't... but I have to tell you something and you... you deserve to know this." 

He felt Mark detach himself from him and taking a step backing, still holding Jackson's hand firmly in his.

"I don't really know how to say this but... ah fuck it. It's just, I really care about you a lot, but when we first met, I thought this was never going to work since, well, you know..." He was tripping over his own words.

"Anyway, I just... noticed I grew really attached to you. And that i don't ever want to lose this connection we have. Whatever it is. But..." His heart was racing.

"I know this is probably impossible but... I noticed, that I feel different around you than with all my friends. And I just... Over the past weeks I realized... There is more to it.. And I ... I" Mark squeezed his hand almost encouragingly. Jackson took a deep breath.

"Mark, I love you."

There was a long pause of nothing happening and Jackson suddenly felt very anxious. He shouldn't have said it. What if Mark thought he was weird now? He wanted to speak again, try and fix whatever mistake he had made.

"I know, it doesn't really make sense, but it's how it is, and I can't change it, and I thought you should know, and i totally understand if you don't feel the same way, you probably would want to find your soulmate or something and..."

He was interrupted by the feeling of a pair of lips on his own. A tingling feeling shot through every part of his body, his mind went numb and his heart was about to jump out of his chest as he closed his eyes, not hesitating to kiss back. It was as if it had never been different, as if they had done it before. Their rhythm fit perfectly from the first moment on and a sensation of feeling complete arose in their chests. Jackson's hands had found their way back to Mark's lower back while the other cupped his cheeks. Only hesitantly they pulled away.

Jackson felt giddy. But he was also scared to open his eyes again. In his life he had already kissed a few people, and he was scared of the same thing happening again. Scared of opening his eyes and still seeing nothing but a dark void. They rested their foreheads against each other. It had been perfect. And Jackson was sure he couldn't handle the disappointment if Mark turned out to not be his soulmate and he prayed to all gods he knew of, that this would not be the case.

He heard a soft chuckle of something that sounded like a voice that had never been used before. "Don't be stupid Jackson. You are all I've ever wanted."

He felt an extreme happiness run through him as he heard Mark's voice for the first time and tears blurred his vision as he opened his eyes. He made it. He found his soulmate. More importantly, Mark was his soulmate. Mark. Mark and him. If someone had asked him to describe his feeling, he wouldn't be able to. He didn't even try to stop himself from giggling and crying at the same time, as he was just overwhelmed with all the feelings in this moment.

Mark was his soulmate. And goddamn, he looked like what Jackson imagined angels to look like. He was the first person he ever saw but he was already sure that he was the most beautiful person as well. Only now did he realize that Mark was teary-eyed as well. His legs felt weak and were giving in and they slowly let themselves drop to the ground, never letting go as they held each other close, smiling, crying tears of happiness. Mark placed another kiss on Jackson's forehead as their sweet moment was interrupted by the barista placing a small cake on their table with the word "Congratulations" written on it. She smiled at them fondly before she left to go behind the counter again.

"I love you too, Jacks."

\--

The universe had wanted to screw him over, he was sure about that, but he wasn't having any of it. He had stood up, looked fate straight into the eyes and screamed "not today!". Well, he screamed metaphorically. Theoretically, it was impossible for them to fall in love, yet still. Here they were. Years later. With his soulmate by his side, Mark truly couldn't be happier.


End file.
